1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED), known as a next generation light source, may have many positive attributes, e.g., a relatively long lifespan, low power consumption, a rapid response rate, environmentally friendly characteristics, or the like, as compared with other light sources. LEDs may be used as a light source in various products, e.g., illumination devices, back light units for display devices, or the like. For example, Group III nitride-based LEDs including GaN, AlGaN, InGaN, InAlGaN, or the like, may be used in semiconductor light emitting devices outputting blue or ultraviolet light.